Bookworms and Pranksters
by Victoria's Wonderland
Summary: James loves Lily and in they are in their seventh year can she learn to love the not so arrogant prankster? Hermione loves George can he look past her bookworm ways and see the glint of prankster within? Or will pranksters never win the bookworms?


***flashback***

James P.O.V

two days after the full moon the Marauders and I where all sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Padfoot, Mooney, Wormtail, and I were planning to prank our lifelong enemy Snivellus involving color changing skin, HufflePuff robes, feathers,woman's underwear, and more undesirable things. Until one unannounced bookworm walked in and sat on the opposite side of the common room reading her charms book, there goes planning for the afternoon but, now I can watch her beautiful smile as she reads with her eyes skimming the page. She always caught my undivided attention so it kind of ticked my best friend off because I had been chasing this girl since first year and it was a week before the last day of our sixth year.

"Ouch, what the bloody hell was that for Padfoot?" I said lividly

"You were staring again at the bookworm" said Sirius nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with being a bookworms Sirius?" asked Mooney staring at Sirius like he had insulted his mother.

"Nothing Mooney just prongs is staring at Evans again like a love sick puppy, no insult to dogs of course, and we have to set this awesome prank on Snivellus up" Mooney relaxed after hearing this knowing that we wanted this to be one of our best pranks ever pulled together. we must royally tick off our Slytherin rival.

Now that I was out of the daze my future wife always put me in I turned back to my best friend saying "this isn't just a prank for the sake of ticking the Git off this prank is to put that Git in his place no one says that to someone as…" I trailed off looking over to Lily again much to the dismay of my partners in crime.

"Oh Bloody hell let's just plan this thing already" yelled Sirius causing everyone in the common room to turn and stare except my bookworm in the corner she rolled her eyes and went right on reading. I sighed, knowing she would fall for me as soon as I pulled this prank. I just had to get all the details worked out with the guys.

"So you think this will work Mooney?" I asked shaking in my oxfords.

"well I think the prank will go over quite smoothly if that's what you're asking but, winning Lily will probably only happen if you make head boy, and with the trouble we have caused that is highly unlikely"

***end flashback**

I just received my Hogwarts letters receiving all O's and E's and I also got head boy, which I will rub in Mooney's face he thought I couldn't get it all yeah I showed him. If Lily doesn't get head girl my life will be over. She has to fall for me it's our last year and Mooney told me that I have to make her my friend before I even consider asking her out and if she is head girl we share a common room, Padfoot will have to many comments on that but, I have to succeed. I will win the heart of lily Evans. She is my one and only soul mate.

* * *

Hermione Granger's P.O.V

I was finishing my Hogwarts A history for the seventh time this summer it's about time my Hogwarts letter arrived. I have been at Hogwarts for a year and I love it I am about to start my second year but, I stayed for half the summer and took some, OK all the new electives, and some other classes so I could choose easily choose electives and have a better understanding of the unfamiliar magical world when school starts, I can not wait until my second year classes start. But, since I took extra classes they held my report until three weeks before school would start. I can't wait to see my grades. Tap, tap, tap and there is my letter.

_Miss. Granger,_

_Passing Grades:O = Outstanding, E = Exceeds Expectations, A = Acceptable_

_Failing Grades: P = Poor, D = Dreadful, T = Troll_

_Your grades are_

_Transfiguration=O_

_Defense against the Dark Arts =O_

_Charms= O_

_Potions=O_

_Astronomy=O_

_History of Magic =O_

_Herbology=O_

_Arithmancy=O_

_Ancient Runes=O_

_Divination=O_

_Care of Magical Creatures=O_

_Muggle Studies =O_

_Flying =E_

_There was a letter attached to my grades I began to read it_

_Dear miss Granger,_

_I am proud to inform you since your outstanding grades and your determination to learn all that you can you will be taking fourth year classes. The teaches are aware that you __have taken books from the library and read through all your class books until seventh year and we have seen you practicing spells that you shouldn't even have the magic to be able to understand yet. also you have been awarded a Prefect position. Since you are taking higher level classes although we understand that you are capable to do so you will have none of the patrols after 9 o clock. being able to take and give points is a privilege, points must be reported to your head of house or myself with a just reasoning. Your pin is inserted into your letter along with the classes that we suggest you taking in your flowing years. The electives are Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle studies You may choose 2 or 3 electives; since you are muggle-born I suggest taking something to further your information on the magical world. Also, miss Granger I will need you to send me a letter back to conform your electives you may attach it to the owl that came will your letter the classes you will be taking this year are_

_Arithmancy year 4_

_Charms year 4_

_Defense against the Dark Arts year 4_

_Herbology year 4_

_History of Magic year 4_

_Potions year 4_

_Transfiguration year 4_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S your school supplies will be sent after we receive a response from you agreeing with the staffs choices and with your elective choices._

"Yes" I screamed while running down the stairs to my parents. They both came running to the bottom of the stairs meeting me as I handed them my letter they both read it at an alarming speed then they both smiled at me and said "oh, baby girl we are so proud of you, have you sent a letter back?" I shook my head "Hurry and do that and whenever you want we can take you to get your supplies"I smiled and sent my reply back to Dumbledore and also sent Ron's family owl back to him he had sent me a letter yesterday to tell my about how he and his brothers where going to break harry out on his birthday, since we haven't heard anything from him and he had told us stories of his aunt and uncle awful people they are. Harry's birthday is tomorrow so I have to see when we could meet at Diagon alley.


End file.
